1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a soft elastomeric composite sleeve for use in attaching an artificial limb to the stump of an amputee. More specifically, the invention discloses a flexible barrel shaped polymeric elastomer support sleeve with integral mesh reinforcement which provides controlled stretch limits as well as soft and friendly gripping surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Elastic supports for attaching a prothesis are well known in the art. As examples, David Beldzinsky, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,479,272, discloses a plurality of sheaths which extend along a sleeve of a socket prosthesis. The outermost sheath is open at top and bottom and extends from above the sleeve down over the prosthesis itself to capture the prosthesis. An inner sheath, when attaching the prosthesis to an amputee, is first folded over the top edge of the outer sheath, and then folded again together with the outer sheath to form a welt abutting the upper edge of the prosthesis.
Michael R. Ross, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,908,037, discloses a sleeve for attaching a prosthesis to a partially amputated limb of the body of a patient. The sleeve is made of an elastomeric material which may have a tubular shape. Annular ribbing is formed on the inside wall of the sleeve at one end. The ribbing engages the limb and creates a suction-type seal to effect suspension of the prosthesis.
Jolly et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,822,371, disclose a reinforced elastic sleeve for use with a limb prosthetic device. This comprises an elastic suspension sleeve having two circular ends which enclose and grip the residual lower extremity of the patient and the prosthesis. The sleeve has an internal cylindrical-like panel which has a fabric surface with a low coefficient of friction. The internal panel serves to decrease irritation to the wearer and enhance longevity and strength of the sleeve.
None of these apparatus provide mesh reinforcement of an attachment sleeve or controlled stretch limits which are different along the length and circumference of the sleeve. Further, none provide a match between the enclosed flesh and the sleeve to reduce pressure points.